


Drabble Collection

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written as thank-you fics.  <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [procrastinator-bot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=procrastinator-bot).



“The fuck is that?”  Cain fingered the gun in his holster, pressing close to Abel as they tried to move through the crowded bar.  “The band doesn’t have any fucking noses.  And that fucker is _green_.”

Abel grabbed Cain’s hand, part to keep him close, part to keep him from pulling a gun when they were both jittery and on edge.  “Just stay quiet,” Abel hissed.  “We just need to get a ride off this rock and get back to Fleet.”

“Worst fucking mission ever,” Cain mumbled as he let Abel lead him through the crowd, shaken enough to let Abel shoulder their way through first.  “Colterons have Imperial cruisers crawling all over and Bering sends us.  Fucker can kiss my ass as soon as we get back.”

Abel gave Cain’s hand a squeeze as they made it to the booth where their contact was waiting.  Cain balked as soon as Abel started to slide into the booth.  “The fuck is this?” he demanded.

The wookie growled just as his partner came up behind Cain.  “You got a problem with wookies?” the other man demanded, eyeing Cain up and down.  They stood almost chest to chest, staring each other down, looking for an excuse to start something.

“No problem,” Abel said, grabbing Cain’s hand and pulling him down beside him.  “We need passage out of the system, and we heard you’re the fastest ship around.”  


End file.
